Night Party
Night Party is a 2.1 Extreme Demon mega-collaboration hosted, verified, and published by RLOL. This level features several famous and skilled creators such as LazerBlitz, Knobbelboy, Skitten, Rustam, and FunnyGame. It is also RLOL's final level. It is currently on the legacy list on the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]]. Gameplay * RLOL: 'The level immediately starts out with a triple-speed robot segment that requires difficult and crucial timing. * '''Jakerz: '''Jakerz's part starts with a double-speed UFO with two green jump orbs and immediately transitions into a half-speed straight fly. After a short cube part and a tight mini-wave section, the part ends as a robot. The speed changes a lot throughout the part, and many move triggers are used. * '''potatoplayer: '''This part is a ball segment with lots of timing and skill required. Like Jakerz's part, the speed changes a lot throughout the part. The colors are in a rainbow pattern. * 'LazerBlitz: 'This part is a half-speed cube part that starts with two yellow orbs. Spiked platforms are moved into place for the player to navigate through. The part ends with a pink orb. * '''Samifying: '''Samifying's part changes vehicles many times, starting as a cube with two green orbs, a one-jump robot, a short upside-down ship, a two jump ball segment, a one jump UFO, and the part ends as a cube. Many move triggers are used, and the speed stays at normal speed the entire part. * '''F3lixsram: '''Another timing and skill-based ball part. The speed stays half-speed for most of the part. * '''Dudex: '''The speed changes to normal speed as it transitions to Dudex's part, a cube part with lots of orbs used. * '''Stubbypinata: '''The part starts as a UFO with a green orb and a dash orb, followed by an easy triple-speed mini cube with many orbs. The part ends with a dash orb. * '''Tronzeki: '''The speed is toned down to half-speed again as Tronzeki's part starts with a semi-tight mini-wave then transitions to a short mini-UFO part. A cube part with two yellow orbs and a dash orb follows, and the parts end with a single green orb ball part. * '''Nahuel2998: '''The ball carries on over to Nahuel2998's highly decorated yet unchallenging part. It starts as a one orb ball, then to a one orb cube, an easy short straight fly, and a cube to end the part. * 'Skitten: 'A relatively easy half-speed cube part with some fakes and easy timing. * '''iZinaDash: '''The cube part continues in iZinaDash's part, with many moving objects and orbs, most of which are fakes. * 'Ilrell: 'The music drops and Ilrell's part starts at quad-speed. It starts as a fast-paced cube then transitions to a short and tight ship part before turning back into the cube, this time with timings required. * '''Bianox07: '''Here, the speed tones down to half-speed, with the part starting as a rather easy UFO part then transitioning to a ship. Near the end, the obstacles move along the player. * 'Loogiah: '''Loogiah's part starts with a short auto then transitions into a ship part with many sawblades. After another short auto section and a quad-spike jump, the part ends with a UFO part.' * 'Twoots: After a short auto, Twoots's part begins with a straight fly ship then turns into a half-speed cube with difficult jumps. The part ends after this. * 'SirHadoken: '''The beginning of SirHadoken's part is a relatively easy ball part that frequently changes speeds. It then transitions into a slightly harder normal speed dual robot and the part ends. * 'Knobbelboy: 'The part begins with a short quad-speed straight fly segment, then into a cube part with many orbs, and then into a short triple-speed spider segment. After Knobbelboy's name and logo are showcased, his part ends. * [[Darwin|'Darwin]]': '''Darwin's part starts as a triple-speed mini ball, then turns into a quad-speed segment with many sawblades that changes gravity in the middle. A tight triple-speed mini-wave segment follows. * '''ThorMode: '''Starting as a short ball, ThorMode's part has many speed and vehicle changes. After the ball part is a straight fly segment, followed by a short triple-speed UFO part. After that is a half-speed cube. * '''RapidBlaze: '''A decently hard double-speed spider part that turns into half-speed midway through. * 'FunnyGame: 'A quadruple-speed up-down wave segment with gravity portals in between. It's one of the easiest parts of the level. * '''TiTi26: '''TiTi's part starts with a double-speed timing-based ball segment. It transitions into a UFO part with many gravity portals then ends with a short normal speed cube part with one jump. * '''zDrift: '''The part begins with a triple-speed cube then quickly transitions into a UFO, and shortly after turns into a tight wave segment. After a ship segment with many orbs and straight fly, the part ends. * '''SlimJim: '''This is probably the easiest part of the level. SlimJim's part starts as a normal speed cube section, then to a one jump ball, and ends with a UFO part requiring two jumps. The music calms down here. * '''YunHaSeu14: '''The part immediately starts with a triple-spike jump before transitioning into an easy spider part. The part ends with a tight wave part with spikes scattered around. * '''Thomartin: '''Thomartin's part is another easy one, as it starts with a mini ship with hardly any tight obstacles, then transitions into a mini UFO segment that changes gravity halfway through. * 'Rustam: 'The last part starts with an easy mini-ball segment then transitions into a short wave part, and the level ends with a mini-cube with many orbs. * The end screen shows every player that participated in the collab with a space-themed background. It was made by Jakerz. Trivia * The password for the level is 111111. * It is the last level RLOL will ever release. * It is one of the largest mega-collaborations in ''Geometry Dash, featuring 28 people. * The level has exactly 122,000 objects. * The logo features a symbol, which is actually the logo of the music's composer, TheFatRat. Walkthrough Category:2.1 levels Category:Collaborations Category:Collaborations Category:Demon levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:XL levels Category:Top 150 Category:Legacy levels